Babies at School
by Hebela
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione have survived Voldemort, now they have an even bigger challenge: bringing up babies at school!
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Hermione and Ron were seated at the Gryffindor table for their last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the past year they had successfully beaten Voldemort and now wanted to finish their education.

It wasn't essential, they would be guaranteed any job they wanted due to their celebrity status, but in reality they still wanted to be normal teenagers. Well, as normal as magical teenagers get. Harry was particularly glad to be back as it meant that he could spend all his time with Ginny.

However, there was one spanner in the works for the golden trio. The Marriage Law. It had been announced in August and they were to find out their future partners that evening. The law stated that all wizards and witches between the ages of 17 and 34 must marry by October the first and have had a child or be pregnant barring any exceptional circumstances by December the following year.

Everybody could cope with this part of the law but, there was no choice of partner and many of the students had NEWTS to take in the coming summer. How were they going to manage?

Professor McGonagall stood up at the owl lectern at the head of the Great Hall. After her normal welcoming speech, she added,

'Please will all 6th and 7th years remain behind.'

The nerves began to build as the other students filed out of the hall. Harry pulled Ginny to his side and kissed her head whilst Ron grabbed Hermione's hand underneath the table.

'Bloody hell, I hope we all get the right person', exclaimed Ron to nods from all those seated around them.

Professor McGonagall pointed to a stack of parchment behind her chair at the top table and flicked it out across the hall. Each student received their own piece of paper.

Nervously, Ginny opened hers as Harry watched. It was an enormous relief to see his own name on the paper – it felt better that when he knew Voldemort was truly dead! He kissed her passionately before they looked around to see how everyone else was faring.

Hermione was glued to Ron's lips so they assumed that this was good news. Ginny was surprised to see George standing behind her, scouring the crowd. They had pieces of paper in their hands as well and Ginny remembered that some people at Hogwarts must have been paired with old pupils. She couldn't imagine how that would work if you were living in different places and had to get married and have children.

'Hey, look Gin, I think George's been paired with Lavender!' Harry whispered in her ear. Ginny looked over to see George standing next to Lavender looking peeved. She swung her gaze around the room to see if she could spot Neville at all.

'Ohhhh,' she gasped. 'Look who Neville got. It's Pansy!'

Harry turned to look but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall shouting.

'Please will all couples line up at the main doors. We will be showing you your new quarters. Each couple will have their own rooms consisting of a sitting area and two bedrooms. One room for you and one for your children if they are born during your time here.'

Harry and Ginny ended up near the front of the line and were amazed as Professor McGonagall led them out of a door they had never seen before and into a courtyard that seemed to have appeared over the summer holidays.

'This is an extension to the original castle. Each side of the courtyard will house couples of different houses; we feel that as many pairing are mixed, there need not be any segregation any more. I will read the room numbers out now.'

Harry and Ginny were pleased to hear that their entire family were housed in the rooms from 42 to 44 so would all be in a line on the same corridor. As they headed over to the south side of the courtyard, they could see the others. George and Lavender were looking decidedly frosty towards each other, but they were surprised to see Neville and Pansy having a fairly energetic conversation. Ginny decided that they must have decided to make the best of a bad situation.

As they approached their number, they found that their door was a painting of a centaur that looked very like Firenze. He greeted them as they approached and told them their password for entry. The password was Fawkes. He swung open and they could see into their rooms.

The sitting area was decorated in red and gold, the Gryffindor colours and there were dark wooden chairs and table at each end of the room for them to work on. To the left was the smaller bedroom that has a crib and other baby accessories ready in it. It was painted a light green with white edging and white pained baby furniture. There was a bathroom next door and at the back of the flat was their bedroom. It had been painted a pale lilac with darker purple hints. In the centre of the room was a massive four poster bed with a bassinet at the base of it.

'This baby stuff is all freaking me out a bit, to be honest. I'm only seventeen and by next summer, I'll probably be a mother,' Ginny whispered Harry who nodded.

'Hey, don't worry Gin. You'll be a great mother and, if we really struggle we can always enlist your Mum's help. This is like all her dreams come true!' Ginny giggled in response to Harry very true reply and pulled him toward the bed with a glance.

'We'd better start on that challenge the Ministry has set us! We'll get married tomorrow and then there's nothing holding us back.'


	2. Chapter 2

When Ginny and Harry awoke they were surprised to find themselves in their flat. They showered but didn't have much time to relax as their portrait announced the entrance of Molly Weasley. Ginny had chosen what she wanted for her wedding before they had gone back to school as she had known of the law for a while.

'Ginny! I couldn't I find you anywhere! You're not meant to spend the night with you fiancé the night before you get married! Now, let's go and get you ready. Hello Harry, the wedding is a eleven o'clock. Please be there at ten thirty to get ready with the Mariwizard.' With that, Mrs Weasley dragged Ginny off, not even giving Harry a chance to say goodbye.

Harry wandered around for a while before going to find Ron and Hermione. In the corridor he passed Parvati with Blaise, her match, who were looking around stonily at anyone but each other. Harry was really relieved that he had got Ginny as his partner, particularly when he knew many existing couples had been split up and there was no way to appeal against you match.

When he got to Ron and Hermione's picture, he found a picture of a house elf and all his family. Harry smiled. Someone had been having fun with the images on their doors; matching them to things important to the couples who lived inside. He asked the elf to announce his presence to the inhabitants and the picture quickly swung open to admit him. Hermione threw herself at Harry and hugged him, all the while talking at him.

'Oh Harry, I'm so glad you came. Weren't we lucky with the pairings? Now, I hear you're getting married in ooh, an hour; we'd better get you ready. You can't go looking like that. Ron, close the door behind you, we're going back to Harry's flat.' And with that they went straight back the way Harry had just come.

Once inside the soon to be Potter's flat, Hermione began throwing things at Harry. Robes, a comb and embarrassingly for Harry some underwear. He put it all on the minute Hermione had left and grabbed his wand before heading towards the Room of Requirement with Hermione. The school has designated this room as the place for wedding ceremonies as it would meet all the individual needs of the couple.

There was a whole group of people waiting outside the room for Harry as he needed to create the room. He paced back and forth three times before opening the heavy wooden door and peaking inside. It was perfect!

Inside was a perfect replica of the Burrow's orchard. The trees were in the same place and in full blossom, there was a wooden platform for him and Ginny to stand on between two trees and about thirty white chairs set out in two blocks. Between them was an aisle for Ginny to walk down, edged with beautiful pots of pink and white meadow flowers. There were fairy lights hanging between the trees and the magical sun was just about to set giving the whole room and soft glow.

Everyone entered behind Harry and gasped before taking their seats and murmuring softly. Harry stood uncomfortable at the front of the chairs for a few minutes before he walked over to Ron and leant down to whisper to him.

'Ron, will you be my best man?' Ron immediately stood up and engulfed Harry in a hug.

'Of course mate. I was wondering when you'd ask. While we're asking, will you be mine in a few days time?' Harry nodded and led Ron back to the altar where he stood fidgeting until the soft music began. It was a classic muggle song called Prelude, by Mozart.

Suddenly the door opened and Ginny walked in. She was incredibly nervous but Harry didn't notice that. In fact, he barely noticed that Mr Weasley was leading her down the aisle. She was wearing a strapless a-line dress with tiny glimmering beads sewn all over the bodice. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant twist with a few small strand pulled down. Harry was captivated.

Eventually she reached the altar and Harry took her hand from Mr Weasley's before kissing her softly on the lips. Together they turned to the mariwizard.

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Ginny turned to face the crowd as the mariwizard pronounced them husband and wife.

As they stood there, the room warped around them and suddenly the chairs disappeared and in their place a table appeared to one side, laden with food and the fairly light turned on. At the same time, the music changed and Harry and Ginny moved to the middle of the floor to take their first dance together to a wizarding song called 'Fairy'.

Soon, the party was in full swing and various couples could be seen dancing or chatting everywhere. Ginny and Harry had made the rounds, greeting everyone and thanking them for coming. They had just begun to dance again when Mr Weasley asked to dance with Ginny and Harry was pulled away by Ron.

Harry quickly found himself surrounded by all the surviving Weasley brothers who had all made the effort to attend the wedding for Ginny. Bill began the conversation.

'Okay Harry. So, we know that you haven't had a choice in this and that you have to marry Ginny, and I don't even want to think about it, but you have got to have a child in the next year or so.'

'Let's just cut to the chase, Bill,' Intervened Charlie before taking up the conversation, 'Basically, you hurt Ginny, you die.'

'Now, I think that sounds a little melodramatic,' added Percy, 'but it's true.'

'Ummm, okay guys. I would never hurt Ginny in any way but thanks for the reminder.'

Luckily for Harry, Ginny had just noticed his predicament and headed over to rescue him.

'Honestly,' Ginny started, giving the boys a stare much reminiscent of her mother, 'I leave him alone for just two minutes and you corner him and begin with the death threats. I'll thank you to remember that he is my husband and the two of us can do whatever we like. George, no need for that expression, I didn't ask you to imagine what we can do!'

With that outburst she dragged Harry off to the quickly emptying dance floor. Mrs Weasley headed over to say goodbye and then everyone had left and they began to make their own, hurried way back to their flat.

Once inside and after a warning from their door centaur, whom they had learnt was called Apollo, to place a Silencing Charm on the flat; they headed straight into the bedroom. Throughout the night, they had shared chaste kisses, but now there was nothing to restrain them.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny awoke first the next morning. She watched as Harry woke up and then registered surprise as he saw he in bed beside him. They had know that they would always end up together for a long while, but Harry's mind hadn't quite registered that they were already married and would be a family before long.

After showering, they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast with the rest of the school. They sat with their normal group of friends, all who greeted them with knowing smiles. Professor McGonagall stood up to make an announcement.

'I'm sure many of you will have heard rumours running through school. The Marriage Law had been implemented here at Hogwarts. This means that the sixth and seventh years will be living in the Dumbledore Wing to the rear of the school. In the next month all couples will be married; we had our first wedding yesterday. Furthermore, it is to be expected that most couples will have a child or be pregnant whilst at school. Please will all couples involved in this law remain behind after the rest of the school has left. It will only be for a short while.'

Soon, the sixth and seventh years were the only ones remaining in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall returned to her post at the lectern.

'As so many of you will become parent in the next year,' she said with pursed lips and a frown,' we will be holding parenting and household care classes. Mrs Weasley will be coming to the school once a week on a Friday afternoon to hold the classes and will be joined by our newest member of staff Professor Alto who also has experience in these matters, alongside her Defence Against the Dark Arts skills. That will be all. Please head to your first lessons.'

B-B

Four weeks later, all couples had been married and it was time for the first pregnancy test session. Everybody headed back up to the Room of Requirement together. It had been conjured into a pristine, white hospital with individual cubicles running along each side. As the couples entered, they were identified by a mediwitch at the reception desk and told to head for a cubicle number. Harry and Ginny were allocated number 78, Ron and Hermione were a few cubicles away and Pansy and Neville were just next door. Harry was dismayed to learn that Draco Malfoy was next door. He had been partnered with someone from another house: Luna Lovegood. Harry barely suppressed a laugh as Ginny pushed him into their cubicle.

Inside, there was a potion and a set of instructions for them. They read as follows:

For the female member of the couple only.

Please swallow the potion.

Await Madam Pomfrey.

Ginny completed step two and the pair began to wait Madam Pomfrey. They were relieved when they could hear her next door.

'It must be Malfoy's turn!' whispered Ginny. Soon they heard Luna's dreamy voice.

'Oooh, look, a baby. Quick Draco, bat away all the wrangles. We don't want the baby to hear them whispering.'

To Harry and Ginny's surprise, they could here Draco batting the air with some vigour before he crashed into a sideboard and Madam Pomfrey scolded him.

'Draco Malfoy! You know full well that there is no such thing as a wrangle. Now sit down before I petrify you!'

'But, Madam Pomfrey, Luna's told me all about the wrangles. They're really dangerous and I don't want my baby to be hurt by them. I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't try something.'

Suddenly Malfoy went silent and Harry and Ginny assumed that Madam Pomfrey's patience had waned and she had body bound him. They looked at each other and knew that they were both as astonished and impressed with Malfoy's attitude as the other.

They started as they heard a knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey entered. She was brisk and business like.

'Lie on the bed, please, Mrs Potter,' she told Ginny, 'please pull you top up. I will just cast a harmless spell and we shall find out if you are pregnant or not.'

She waved her wand and with a 'Revelare Infantem', a green light appeared above Ginny's stomach.

'Okay Miss Weasley, I think I will just perform another short test.' She seemed a little flustered and Harry and Ginny exchanged worried looks. Madam Pomfrey conjured a screen and once again waved her wand across Ginny's stomach. A picture appeared on the screen. There were two blobs.

'So, Mrs Potter. It appears that you are having twins. This means that I will hand your care over to St. Mungo's for the duration of you pregnancy. Your first appointment will be later today and they will continue on a monthly basis unless you are told otherwise during your visits there. Please see Professor McGonagall to arrange transport.'

With that shocking news, she left, and Ginny and Harry were left to absorb the mind-blowing news that had just been dropped on them.

Harry gently tugged Ginny up until she was sitting and then wrapped his arms around her. He gently rested his chin on the top of her head and whispered reassurance in her ear.

'Hey Gin, don't worry. We'll go and see Professor McGonagall straight away and get everything organised. We can cope with this. It might be difficult at first, but once we have a routine, everything will just get easier and easier. Plus, I'm sure your Mum will be thrilled and she'll have loads of tips on how to bring up twins. Don't forget that she did it with three other children as well.' They were silent for a moment as Ginny swallowed the news and Harry's advice and pulled herself together.

'Okay, we can do this. Let's go and find Professor McGonagall. I love you Harry.'

They headed down to Professor McGonagall's office where they found her studying the Daily Prophet. She indicated that she should sit down and put down the paper.

'All seems to be improving in the wizarding world. We have nearly detained all known Deatheaters and all their associates. Madam Pomfrey told me that your care will be transferred to St. Mungo's during you pregnancy Mrs Potter. Is this correct?' Ginny nodded and finally got her brain into gear.

'When and how will we go to the hospital?'

'On Mondays I believe you both have two free periods at the end of the day after you Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. During these periods, you should walk down to the main gated where Hagrid will let you out. Harry, I believe you can apparate, so you will take Ginny by side-along apparition. You should find yourself in the main foyer of the hospital and the welcome witch will direct you to the correct floor. Today you will leave after lunch which is just starting.'


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Ginny quietly walked down to the Hogwarts gates holding hands. Hermione had noticed that something was off with them at lunch, but Ron, as usual just blurted out the first thing that came into his head.

'Bloody hell! You two look like banshees!' He barely finished before Hermione hit him around the head with her legendary beaded purse. It sounded like she was carrying every book she had ever owned in it as well as the tent and other equipment they used last year.

'Looks like Hermione will keep you in line Ron,' joked Harry, 'that bag sounds like a real weapon!'

The pair saw Hagrid waiting at the gates. He simply nodded and said his customary 'Alright Harry!' before opening the gates and letting them out. Once outside, Harry hugged Ginny close to him and apparated. He didn't want to risk her falling over at the other end.

In less than five seconds they had arrived in the bustling main entrance of the hospital. Across the room, they could see a man emitting green, luminous bubbles from each nostril and as they watched, the colour changed to blue.

They headed over to the welcome witch who directed them to the twenty fourth floor. With the hospital serving all witches and wizards, the hospital had to be very large; usually there were over five hundred inmates.

Ginny and Harry decided to wait for the lifts. They were a pristine white with red edging. Harry thought it very fitting for the hospital to be themed in the colour of blood.

They had to stand in the lift with a small, elderly witch who chattered away with them until the thirteenth floor which housed the permanent residents of the hospital.

'Why, hello dears, you'll never guess who I'm going to see! It's my wonderful son Gildy. He's been in here for nearly six years now since his wand backfired on him. It was so awful, but never mind, he's still just as handsome as ever. Did you know that they're reinstating the Witches Weekly Best Smile competition again? I'm sure Gildy will be able to get another beautiful trophy.'

Harry and Ginny quickly twigged that this was Gilderoy Lockhart's mother. He was their worst Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher in Harry's opinion but Ginny had spent time being taught be the Carrows and could not agree.

Just before the lift stopped on the 24th floor, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and whispered to her. She smiled and together the walked across the waiting room to the desk. The receptionist was extremely brisk.

'Name?'

Ginny replied as quickly as she could.

'Ginevra Potter.' Ginny was surprised that there were no more questions when she was sent to sit down after only giving her name. They had hardly relaxed when they were called back into a small assessment room where they were directed to wait until the Healer arrived.

There were all sorts of posters giving advice on the walls as well as a few pictures who snored gently in their frames. Ginny had no doubts that they were full of 'useful' advice when they were awake.

The Healer took another ten minutes to appear and during that time, Harry and Ginny talked about anything but the imminent appointment, it was too daunting. The Healer was a witch called Hazel Allan. She was about thirty and extremely kind and understanding of how scared they were. She quickly apologised for her tardiness.

'Sorry I'm a bit late. We had a young man down the corridor who just fainted and we could not revive him. Not even a reviving potion worked. Must have been a huge shock for him. Now, let's get on with your appointment. You've been sent from Hogwarts, I see. Okay, the notes say to confirm Madam Pomfrey's pregnancy test. Now if you'll lie back please.'

'Don't I have to drink a potion?' asked Ginny as she pulled up her top.

'No, this test is more advanced than that. It will tell use everything possible that we can know about the baby at this point,' as she spoke, the witch began a complicated wand movement and finished off the spell with a similar command to that said by Madam Pomfrey back at the school.

Once again, the couple could see her eyebrows rise in surprise and her face tighten before she excused herself to go and get her colleague. She quickly returned with a much older wizard who introduced himself as Herbert Jackson. He copied the healer's earlier spell before reading the sheet of results and looking up at the couple.

'Mr and Mrs Potter, we have received a very unusual result from your tests so far. It appears that the babies' magic is innately more powerful than normal. Sometimes this does happen, the reasons are unknown, but it could cause problems in you pregnancy Mrs Potter. In the past we have seen that the babies' magic will interfere with your own, sometimes reducing it completely during the pregnancy. In other cases, we have seen the body severely weakened during the pregnancy. Thankfully, both of these conditions will improve or heal completely once the children are born.'

The other healer continued.

'The babies appear to be completely normal other that the magic. We can tell you the gender of the babies at a later date, unless the magic blocks it from us. From today, we will meet weekly; I will come to your school alongside Healer Jackson. Madam Pomfrey and your Head of House will be told of the circumstance surrounding your pregnancy. Do you have any questions?'

Harry looked at Ginny who turned to the mediwizard and witch and began questioning.

'How weak could I get and will the babies both be powerful?'

'There have not been more than five cases of this condition occurring, therefore, we cannot be entirely certain. Unfortunately with most of the cases, the mother's life had been in the balance at around twenty three weeks of pregnancy. The good news is that the babies can be born at this point and be perfectly healthy due to the advances in medical care.'

'What about the babies?' prompted Harry.

'The babies will not suffer any side effects from the magic, although, obviously one or both of them will be exceedingly powerful. It basically means that you'll be living with flying toys and a toddler tantrum will have another meaning. If you want advice, I'd ask Albus Dumbledore. As the headmaster of Hogwarts for so long I'm sure he had contact with one of these powerful children.'

Ginny nodded and sat up before hopping off the table. As she did so the mediwitch started.

'I nearly forgot. Here are some vitamins for you to take during your pregnancy. You should take them alongside the folic acid you started taking when you got married. Please remember; your babies need to be fit and healthy if they are to be born in just 18 weeks! Good bye.'

The couple headed out of the door and back to the lift. Once in the main foyer of the hospital, Harry apparated them away, but they ended up in a completely different place to where Ginny expected to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

'Harry, why have you brought us here? I thought it was all jinxed to protect it.'

'I thought we could come and see if this was somewhere we wanted to live. Your Dad and some of his friends from the ministry took all the defences off for us. We'll have it redecorated, of course.'

Harry led Ginny up to the door and tapped it with his wand. It immediately opened and they ventured into the dusty hall way. Ginny quickly performed a scourgify charm and the whole place rid itself of dust.

To Harry's surprise, the painting of Mrs Black had been removed from its place on the wall. He made a note to ask Mr Weasley about that later.

They headed into the kitchen, which had always been Harry's favourite room, and saw a note lying on the table. It appeared to be from Mr Weasley.

'Harry, we have cleared the whole house of jinxes, curses and various magical creatures. Kreacher has passed away,' Harry smiled as he read this, 'We returned Buckbeak to Hagrid at the beginning of the summer. In the sitting room, a blank picture frame has been put up. I'm sure you'll meet its occupant soon, don't worry, it's not a replacement portrait of Mrs Black – she gave us a lot of trouble removing her!'

Harry read the letter out loud to Ginny who quickly dragged him out of the kitchen and up to the sitting room. She had an inkling who was in the portrait was, it was someone she really wanted to talk to. Sure enough, they had not stood in front of the blank for more than a minute when Dumbledore walked into the centre.

He was wearing his customary silver spangled blue robes and hat. His face was exactly as the pair of them had remembered.

'Good morning Harry, Ginny, I thought I would be seeing the two of you soon. Hogwarts is all astir with the new laws that have been implemented. What did you want to talk to me about?'

Ginny decided to take the lead.

'We were married about five weeks ago now, and we've just found out that we're going to have twins. The marriage isn't a problem, I couldn't be happier, but the twins are. We've been told that one or both of them are innately powerful – the test charm was incredibly unusual. Madam Pomfrey sent us to St. Mungo's.'

Harry decided to continue, after all, he knew just as much as Ginny.

'We're worried about what this magic could do to Ginny and the babies. We've been told that Ginny will be severely weakened by this experience but were told to speak to you as you have experience with children like this. I have a feeling that I won't like what you're going to say.'

'Yes, Harry, Voldemort was the last incredibly powerful child that I can remember. However, both you and Ginny are also very powerful,' He paused as Ginny laughed, 'You may not see it Ginny, but Harry beat the most powerful wizard for a generation and you, you have been known to be very adept at the Bat Bogey Hex. A strong one is surprisingly difficult to cast.'

'So, how do we ensure that our child, sorry children, don't turn out like Tom Riddle?' asked Harry.

'They won't. Tom Riddle grew up in a loveless home. He was abandoned by all relatives and had very few true friends, if any, at Hogwarts. The teachers admired his wizardry, but did not like him as a person. You children will have the exact opposite.'

'Thank you Professor Dumbledore,' said Ginny, 'But what about me? Is this why Voldemort's mother died? And I'm carrying twins; will both of them be powerful?'

'The likelihood is that, yes, they will both be powerful although one may be more so than the other. Ginny, you are a stronger, more powerful witch than Voldemort's mother. You will be fine, especially with the medicines we have nowadays. If that is all, good bye. I will always come to answer your questions.'

He disappeared from his frame and the Potters were left alone once more. Harry hugged Ginny to him as he whispered reassurances in her ear.

Soon, they decided to have a look around the rest of the house. There were three bedrooms on the second floor and Ginny decided that she wanted to use Sirius' old bedroom for their room after school was finished.

The room had cream walls and a four poster bed with hangings in the Gryffindor colours. They quickly removed most of Sirius' posters whilst they were there and the room soon looked very homely without all the dust.

The room next door, they designated as the baby's room. It would need to be decorated and Harry and Ginny decided to do this at Christmas when they had researched charms for painting and carpeting.

Ginny already had an idea of how she wanted the room to look. She thought that it should have murals on the walls that were enchanted. She decided to look into getting an artist to do this for her.

At five o'clock, they decided that they had better head back to the school so Harry wrapped Ginny in his arms again and they apparated back to just outside the gates.

Hagrid was already waiting for them.

'How did you know we'd be coming back now, Hagrid?' asked Harry.

'Professor Dumbledore checked on you and then told Minerva.' He replied.

'We'd better watch out for that when we live there!' giggled Ginny into Harry's ear, 'We wouldn't want him to see or hear anything he shouldn't!'

They walked briskly up to the castle as it was beginning to get cold in the October air and were met at the door by Ron and Hermione.

'It's like there's an announcement system for our return!' commented Harry. Everyone looked at them oddly as they walked into the Great Hall for supper.

They all knew that they had left school when it was usually only allowed on Hogsmeade days. Harry quickly told Hermione and Ron that they would talk to them later in the privacy of their flat.

After a supper of chicken pie and beans followed by bannoffe tart, the friends headed back to the Potters' flat where they were quickly updated on the situation.

'Awesome! You are gonna have the best kid in the school, but you're gonna have to watch out for the terrible twos, Mum could tell you some stories. There was this one time with Fred and a gnome...'

'Shut up, Ron! Can't you see that this is very important? We need to go to the library and look up these cases and how to keep as healthy as possible during a pregnancy and how to cope with magical babies. I'm sure the two of you also need to learn some charms to do with nappies and all things baby.' Hermione was in the library already in her mind, picking out books and making noted for Ginny and Harry.

'Actually Hermione, we do have something we'd like you to help us with. At Christmas, we'd like to decorate Grimmauld Place; do you think you could help us find the charms to do it?'

Hermione readily agreed and she and Ginny headed off to the library to begin their research whilst Harry and Ron decided to go and talk to Hagrid. After all, they had only seen him very briefly in the past couple of months.


	6. Chapter 6

The library hadn't changed in the war; it was one of the few rooms that remained untouched and this made Hermione uncontrollably happy.

She quickly sped off into the biology section to look up pregnancy and directed Ginny to the household magic section to find out about decorating.

Hermione quickly returned with a huge stack of books and began leafing through 'A Guide to Magical Pregnancy' whilst Ginny returned with fewer books and started to read 'A Witch's Guide to Home Decorating'.

Soon Hermione was reeling of facts to Ginny and making notes of the extremely important snippets of information that she had found.

'Oooh, look at this, there's a whole page of charms to help with back ache and morning sickness. I'll note all this down and then check it with Madam Pomfrey, then we can learn them together – Harry and Ron too!'

Ginny began to make notes herself as well.

She found a charm for spreading paint on walls and one to animate any murals. She also learnt how to lay a carpet and some ways to charm household items such as knives to work with her magic. She was sure, though, that her mother would have endless tips that she'd be willing to share with Ginny.

Soon, Hermione had finished with her books and their conversation turned to their feelings about the past month.

'Ginny, are you really alright? I mean, I don't think I could ever manage with everything that's been dumped on you in the past few weeks.'

'I think we cope because we have to, Harry is amazing and Dumbledore has been a real help...'

'You saw Dumbledore! Ginny, you do know...'

'Hermione, I'm not stupid, we went to talk to his portrait. He was so helpful and said we can go and talk to him whenever we want.'

'So, what did he say?' asked Hermione, 'You missed this out in your account earlier.'

'This is the bit that scares me the most actually. He said that the last powerful wizard was Tom Riddle. That's why his mother died after he was born.'

'Your children will be nothing like him, they've got you and Harry as parents.'

'I know, that's exactly what Dumbledore said – they've got so much more love already where Riddle had none. I just hope that having twins does not mean that I become too weak. I would never want to miss my children's lives.'

'Ginny, we'll not let that happen. I've written down countless spells to keep you as healthy as possible and Madam Pomfrey and the mediwitch and wizard will ensure that nothing happens to you.'

'Thanks Hermione, it's always good to know that you're on side.'

The two hugged each other and headed back to their flats where they found Harry and Ron already returned from their visit to Hagrid.

The boys had headed off straight after the girls left to go to the library. They soon arrived at Hagrid's hut and heard Fang barking as they approached. This was a good sign as Hagrid took Fang with him everywhere but into Hogsmeade.

The door opened as they knocked and they were practically knocked onto their backs as Fang launched himself at them.

'I've bin wonderin' when you two would turn up,' was Hagrid's greeting before he let them in, 'Come in, come in, I've just made ginger crunch biscuits so we can have tea.'

'Hello Hagrid, the girls have just gone to the library so we decided to come and visit you,' said Ron.

'Yeah, we, well, I, wanted to tell you about what has happened this term,' added Harry.

'Well, make yourselves comfortable and get on with it. The tea's nearly done.'

Harry decided that he'd better take up the role of man story teller. After all, most of it was to do with him.

'So, Ginny and I got married and then at the first testing we found out that we're having twins but...'

Harry recounted the whole term so far to Hagrid who handed them tea part way through. When Ron bit into the ginger crunch biscuit, he found out that his teeth crunched, not the biscuit and decided that Fang might 'accidentally' slip it from his hand.

Hagrid didn't really know what to say to Harry.

'Dumbledore's an incredible man, you know, you should listen to him, he'll know better tha' anyone what to do. You'll be fine Harry, you' parents were great wi' you and you and Ginny will be great wi' your babies.'

'Thanks Hagrid, it's really good to know that you'll help,' said Harry before grinning at Hagrid's face, 'you'd better get up to scratch with you nappy skills!'

Harry's heart felt a lot lighter know he had told a few people about the situation. None of them seemed worried at all about the babies.

Suddenly he remembered that he and Ginny had not told any of the Weasley family other than Ron their news. He made a note to talk to Ginny about it when they got back to the flat.

After going to visit Buckbeak and feeding him some stoats that Hagrid had caught, the boys headed back up to the flats, the girls returning a few minutes later.

Harry broached the subject of telling Mrs Weasley their news later that evening after they had both showered and had supper in the Great Hall.

'Gin? Are you awake?'

Ginny sat up in their bed and looked at Harry who took it as a cue to continue.

'Ummm, we need to tell your Mum and the rest of your family. I think it would be better to do it in person, rather than by letter. What do you think?'

'I agree, letter would be too impersonal for Mum, she'd never forgive us. How are we going to see her though?'

'I'll ask Professor McGonagall if we can have some time off on Friday evening.'


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Harry found that he had no need to ask his question about whether he could have leave from school to visit the Weasleys.

'Attention, all those involved in the Marriage Law will be given Friday afternoon off to visit their parents and any others who need updating on the situation. Those who cannot apparate will be accompanied by a teacher to their homes. Please meet in the main entrance at two o'clock this Friday.'

Harry and Ginny could hardly wait for the day to arrive; all week time seemed to drag by, although this might just have been due to the fact that there was an unusual heat wave for October that was creating a stifling fug in all of the classrooms.

Eventually Friday arrived and immediately after lunch, the couples all gathered in the main entrance hall where McGonagall reminded them that they must return by six o'clock, without exception.

They walked down to the main gates with Ron and Hermione who were going to visit Hermione's parents first to give Ginny and Harry a little time with Mr and Mrs Weasley before they would apparate over to the Burrow.

Harry and Ginny were really grateful that they, or Hermione at least, had thought to give them some space.

Soon the pair were standing outside of the Burrow. Harry looked so apprehensive that Ginny stretched up and hugged him before they both walked decisively towards the house.

'Oh hello, I heard you were coming so I got all your brothers to come and see you too!' Mrs Weasley greeted them as Harry gulped on hearing that all the brothers were present, 'we've got tea waiting for when Ron and Hermione arrive so you can tell us all about school while we wait for them.'

Harry and Ginny followed her into the cosy sitting room in the Burrow and both of them took the sofa nearest to the door – ideal for a quick escape if necessary.

After greeting all the family members present, Harry launched into their story whilst Ginny silenced any interjections with a glare until he had finished.

Mr Weasley was the first to ask the couple any questions.

'So, this child, sorry, these children will be otherwise completely normal and it's you, Ginny, who will suffer the most effects from the pregnancy?'

'Yep, the mediwitch said that as I'm young and healthy, I should fare better than the other witches who have carried these children, Dad.'

'Ginny, how did these other witches fare?' asked Bill as he pulled Fleur closer to him. She was heavily pregnant with their first child.

'Umm,' Ginny stalled with a glance at Harry, 'I think there was a sixty percent survival rate. But most of them were weak and not well at all. I have much better chances than them.'

Mrs Weasley had paled as the words 'sixty percent' and was about to speak when Ron and Hermione arrived. Harry and Ginny were glad for the interruption and the subject was dropped whilst they had tea.

After tea, the girls decided to stay inside whilst the boy went to play quidditch in the orchard. Harry knew already that he was going to get a talking to from the men; he could just see Charlie and Bill waiting to get him alone whilst he could practically hear the lecture that Percy was preparing.

Luckily George wasn't present as he was sure that he'd have some ingenious ideas for making Harry's life hell for getting his little sister pregnant with twins that could kill her.

After ten minutes flying, Harry landed in the centre of the orchard and waved the others down. He had decided that it would be best to get the lecture over with as soon as possible.

'Okay, I know you all want to talk to me so here's your chance.'

'You idiot, why didn't you, you know, use a charm? You know what I'm talking about...' Ron cut Charlie off mid-speech.

'It's a clause in the law, Charlie; you are not allowed to use CONTRACEPTION after marriage.' Ron shouted the last part just to make Charlie even more embarrassed.

'Charlie Weasley, I'm shocked that you don't know that,' interrupted Percy, 'after all, you've been matched to Hattie; you should know what is and is not legal!'

'My turn now, you'd better look after her Harry, she's our little sister and if you don't, remember what we said at your wedding. It applies even more strongly now!' Bill's words were simple but effective.

Mr Weasley decided that he needed to talk to Bill and Harry alone; he wanted to make sure that Harry was as prepared as possible for Ginny's pregnancy and knew that Bill would help him explain it.

'Harry, I think you understand that you're in an unusual situation, as usual, so you're going to need as much help as possible. Bill and I both have experience with pregnancy and we'll try and give you all the warning we can. First thing that I'd say is always expect the unexpected.'

'Yeah, I agree with Dad, it could be something as trivial as her eating gherkins with candy floss or early labour. Hopefully you won't have to worry about either, but remember to ask for help. We know it's something you don't like doing so we'll be on your backs checking that you're okay.' Bill added with a grin.

They continued in this manner for quite a while until Ginny came to prise him away. It was about half past five as they headed back into the house. Mrs Weasley had packed a huge hamper of food and other goodies for them to take back with them and had done the same for Ron and Hermione.

After about fifty goodbyes and warnings of 'Be careful,' the foursome left and after a whirlwind apparition, they arrived back at the Hogwarts Gated where they joined the trail of couples heading up to the castle.

Back in their flat, Harry and Ginny could finally unwind. They lay across the sofa, with Ginny's back resting against Harry's chest and talked over the day together.

'Do you know what? I think that went pretty well. No-one fainted, my eardrums are still intact and my brothers didn't smash anything or anyone.'

'My thoughts exactly.' Agreed Harry with a chuckle and soon after they headed off to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Harry and Ginny had nothing to do. Harry had quidditch practice later on, but Ginny was not allowed to fly any longer, although she remained captain.

They decided to open the hamper that Mrs Weasley had sent them. The first things they pulled out were the traditional Weasley jumpers that they would usually be given for Christmas.

Ginny's had two initials on this time a G and a P – Mrs Weasley was obviously pleased about their match! Harry's was dark blue this year, with a golden H as usual.

Underneath were countless food items, including homemade fudge, jelly beans and a huge stash of chocolate from Honeyduke's with a label attached that said 'Ginny, when I was pregnant, I craved chocolate constantly.'

Finally at the bottom, they found a hand bound book entitle 'M. Weasley's Guide to a Perfect Pregnancy and Practical Parenting'. Harry and Ginny giggled for a while, imagining Mrs Weasley badgering away at the book in secret.

In reality, the book was incredibly useful and gave all Mrs Weasley's tips for all stages of having children; after all, she had plenty of experience.

After opening the hamper, the pair headed down to the quidditch pitch where they had to split up for the first time in days.

Harry headed off to the changing room and Ginny walked straight out onto the pitch to wait for her team. They were not long changing and soon she gathered them in a wide circle so she could see everyone.

'Okay, guys, first thing we need to do is find a replacement for me; trials will be held next week. I want all of you there – we need to pick a few players we can have in reserve as Lucy and Grace also fall under the Marriage Law and who knows when we'll lose our keeper and chaser? Basically, this week we'll just get back into the swing of things and then after next week we'll begin the real training.'

They all stepped away from Ginny and kicked off from the ground. Harry relished in the fresh air and he was able to forget all his worries about Ginny and the baby.

Ginny was not enjoying herself quite so much. Sitting high up behind her in the stands were a pair of Slytherins. She did not even know who they were but guessed that Malfoy had sent someone else to do his dirty work for him.

She was relieved when Hermione sat down beside her and greeted her with a cheery,

'I can never pass up the chance to watch Ron play. How are you Ginny?'

'I'm okay 'mione; I'd be much better if those two idiots weren't chucking things at my back though!'

Hermione quickly glanced over her shoulder and pointed her wand at the boys.

'Saltare!' she hissed with a jab of her wand. Immediately the boys began to hop up and down where they sat. Their faces were pictures of panic and they quickly stood up to leave, only to find that Hermione had cast a jumping charm on them and they'd have to hop back up to the castle.

Ginny was in fits of giggles. As she placed her hands on her stomach to try and stop them, she suddenly realised that she already had a baby bump. It was tiny but was definitely a change from her normally flat stomach.

Her giggles stop all of a sudden and Hermione looked over at her in worry.

'Are you all right Ginny? You look like you've just seen a ghost!' Hermione smiled at the Muggle expression that was perfectly believable in the wizarding world.

'Yeah, I just realised that I already have a baby bump. It's just brought it home to me that there really are babies in there.'

'Hmm, shall I finish the practice so you and Harry can head home?' Hermione asked and Ginny nodded eagerly.

'Sonorus,' said Hermione as she pointes her wand at her throat, 'End of practice, you can all go and change now. Finite Incantem. Ginny, we'll just wait here and the boys should come and find us, hopefully.'

Harry and Ron headed over to the girls as soon as they left the changing rooms and they walked back up to the castle together before Harry and Ginny headed up to the Room of Requirement.

Ginny paced back and forth before the door and then led Harry into the room. She had imagined a bedroom with one large four poster bed and a roaring fire and they sat on the bed facing each other.

'Gin, what's up? You're so quiet.'

'I'm fine. I just had a bit of a shock. I realised that I have a baby bump and that we really are going to have two children by the end of the year. So far it's all been a bit of a dream and now it seems real.'

'I feel the same Gin. Can I see the babies?'

Ginny quickly stood up by the bed and lifted her top. There, between her hips was the smallest bulge. Only she and Harry who knew her body the best would notice, but it was definitely a new feature.

Harry leant across the bed and ran his hands over the bump. It was hard but still supple.

'That's amazing Gin, I can't wait until I can feel the babies!'

Harry's enthusiasm and optimism was infectious and Ginny threw herself back onto the bed beside him.

'I can't wait to decorate Grimmauld Place – can we think about it tomorrow? I made a list of colours and charms but I want you to have an input too.'

'Course, Gin, I'd like to keep Sirius' room roughly the same, but you can do whatever you like with the rest of the house...' Harry was interrupted by the rough kiss that Ginny gave him. They quickly succumbed to each other's wants and needs.

When they finally left the Room of Requirement, they headed straight down to the Great Hall for supper.

'Oi, Harry, your robes are on the wrong way!' shouted Lee Jordan so that the whole table could hear.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other with smirks.

'It's legal you know, and anyway, we can't cause any harm now, can we?' retorted Harry.

Lee had to concede defeat and everybody laughed. When the couple sat down in their usual places, they noticed that Ron and Hermione were absent.

Ginny asked Neville if he knew where they were, but it appeared that they'd not been seen since Quidditch Practice.

After a quick supper, the pair headed off in search of their best friends. Firstly they headed to the flat where the house elf in the picture refused to let them in and denied that Hermione and Ron had been in.

Next, they headed off to the library, quidditch pitch and finally the Room of Requirement, but still no luck and they decided to go back to the flat.

Harry was starting to get quite worried but Ginny reassured him that they would turn up in the end.

'Ron is like that annoying fly that just won't go away. I should know, I've had to live with him for seventeen years!'

**I've decided to do my first author's note!**

**I hope you're all enjoying the story, sorry about the slow updating, I'm in the middle of exams so revision comes first.**

**If you have a spare moment, please review, I'll reply as soon as I can.**

**Thank You**

**Hebela**


End file.
